


When the Mind Wanders

by vulfen (SublimeDiscordance)



Series: Kindreds, Once Disparate, Now Aflame [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Impregnation Kink, Internal/External visualization kink, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, POV Isaac, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Rimming, Scisaac - Freeform, Stackson - Freeform, established relationships - Freeform, hints of polyamory, mild dubcon (if you squint) (waking to a blowjob), this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeDiscordance/pseuds/vulfen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott, Isaac, and Stiles spend the night at Jackson's after things have calmed down. And then, well, things get less calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Mind Wanders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antiquated_sorceress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiquated_sorceress/gifts).



> So, I'm currently working on a multichapter Scisaac fic that will be called "Wherever You Wander." I'm going to write all of it first and post it as my beautiful betas are helping me whip it into shape. In the meantime, this little ficlet popped into my head as an AU of that universe (basically, I thought to myself, "What if they all had sex? Oh god what am I doing with my life?") and the amazing and talented antiquiated_sorceress convinced me to actually write it and then proceeded to beta it for me. You should all read her fic because she's amazing, just saying.
> 
> All that being said, this is the first fanfic I've published in over 6 years, so I'm sorry if it's not up to snuff. Also, uh, I'm gonna warn you all now that the tags are accurate: this is quite literally naught but smut. I just hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Beta Credit: [antiquiated_sorceress](http://archiveofourown.org/users/antiquated_sorceress)

Isaac is awakened by the feeling of Scott’s mouth on his cock.

It’s not an unfamiliar sensation—god knows he’s gotten more blowjobs from Scott than he can count—nor is it unwelcome. In fact, it’s not the first time Scott’s thought to wake him up like this. He can contain the reflex to jump up or punch Scott in the face in surprise at this point—though the first time had been a surprise for both of them, as it turned out—so that’s not the reason his eyes fly open or the reason for the cold terror that drips down his spine.

No, that’s because he and Scott are literally _five feet away_ from Stiles and Jackson where the other two are undoubtedly spooned together in Jackson’s bed. From his position on the floor with Scott, Isaac can’t see the other couple, but he can hear their breathing and heartbeats from where they’re wrapped around each other. The cry bursting in his chest, though, is swallowed by Scott’s lips when the brunet pulls off of him and kisses Isaac breathless, suckling the blond’s lower lip into his mouth. Isaac whimpers softly as Scott traces across his lips, asking for entry. He feels his mouth open almost of its own accord, and nips gently at the tongue that invades seconds later and twines with his own.

It’s not until Isaac shudders and lets a moan snake its way past his lips that Scott pulls back before assaulting the tendons where Isaac’s neck meets his skull, whispering, “Shh, baby, gotta be quiet for me.”

Isaac’s about to ask just how the hell Scott expects him to do _that_ when the brunet bites down. Hard. Hard enough that Scott’s blunt, still-human teeth  cause a burst of pain that’s oh-so-sweet, and even though Isaac knows the mark will fade within minutes he likes to think that he’ll _feel_ it for days. He has to bite his lips to keep another moan from escaping before he nods. He knows Scott will feel the motion, the same way he knows Scott knows Isaac can feel the shorter beta’s smile against his neck where the brunet is tonguing at the already-healing bruise he left behind.

“Good boy,” the Scott whispers devilishly, capturing Isaac’s lips again when Isaac feels his whole body tense and try to arch up off the floor, a louder groan working its way from his throat. After all their time together, Scott knows just how to push the blond’s buttons. His hand under Isaac’s shirt is already a firm presence on the taller beta’s stomach, running over the taut muscles there while holding the blond down as he quickly moves his mouth to cover Isaac’s once more.

“I said _quiet_ ,” he giggles softly, nipping at the skin under Isaac’s jaw before coming back up into Isaac’s field of vision, the glow from the parted curtains barely enough to make out his face. His grin is so shit-eating and _proud_ that Isaac feels himself fighting a grin in response. “Do you want to wake them?”

Scott’s eyes shift momentarily up towards the bed and the still-sleeping forms of Jackson and Stiles.

“Or,” the brunet continues, hand trailing from Isaac’s stomach to the blond’s erection and squeezing it teasingly, “do you want me to pick up where I left off?”

Isaac bites his lips again and nods his head vigorously; he knows his desperation is  clearly written across his face—Scott knows him too well by now to not be able to see it—and Scott smirks before lowering himself back down. When Isaac feels himself surrounded by the warmth that is Scott’s mouth, he has to bring his fist to his mouth and bite hard to stop himself from _screaming_ because _fuck_ that’s just not fair. And then Scott swirls his tongue around the head and dips into the slit at Isaac’s tip and Isaac can’t stop the motion of his hips in time as they rocket forward, slamming his cock down Scott’s throat.

And Scott takes the whole thing as easily as breathing.

Isaac can’t help but look down, and nearly comes at the sight of Scott brown eyes staring back at him, lips stretched wide around the base of Isaac’s cock.

Isaac’s never seen anything hotter in his life.

Scott starts bobbing up and down, taking Isaac from base to tip in fluid, practiced motions. Isaac tries his best to hold himself still, but when Scott pulls Isaac’s hips up to meet his downward motion and hums against Isaac’s length in his throat, Isaac takes that as the signal he knows it is and starts thrusting into the wet heat with abandon. Isaac can feel his orgasm building, can feel the warmth slither down into his belly in preparation, can feel his legs tensing, feels his lips forming the shape of Scott’s name even though he doesn’t know anymore if he’s actually making any noise around his fist. Then Scott does something with the muscles in his throat and Isaac feels himself falling off the edge, pressure building at the base of his cock as his balls draw up into his body and he’s _screaming_ and can taste blood in his mouth but doesn’t care and—

And Scott’s pulling off of him with an absolutely _lewd_ popping sound and grasping the base of Isaac’s erection in a brutally strong grip. The pressure in Isaac’s pelvis builds to an unbearable crescendo that has him whining and swearing and begging and _sobbing_ , but ultimately Scott denies him his release and the pressure subsides. The _need_ , however, crawls up Isaac’s throat in the form of a growl, his eyes heating as they flash yellow, and it’s not until he notices that Scott’s _shaking in silent laughter_ and looking at the bed that he even realizes what’s happening, gaze shifting to the side and up.

In the same glow that had allowed Isaac to see Scott’s face above him, he can clearly make out the sight of Jackson’s bare, hunched back on top of the covers, the top of his head visible as it moves up and down with Stiles’ fingers tangled in his blond locks. Stiles himself is propped up on the headboard, eyes fixed on Scott and Isaac from his vantage point, and Isaac doesn’t have to be a werewolf to see the look of hunger there.

“Fuck, why’d you two stop?” Stiles practically whines, then moans loudly when Jackson makes a keening sound around the human teen’s hardness. Isaac feels his face flush beet red when, a moment later, Jackson makes a popping, slurping noise from his place in Stiles’ lap before lifting his head up and leveling his boyfriend with a look that holds too much meaning for Isaac to interpret. All he knows is that the look promises things—things that make Isaac’s dick twitch and get even harder, which he didn’t even know was possible. However, it’s Jackson’s words— voice sounding slightly hoarse from his oral ministrations a moment ago—that makes Isaac so hard it practically hurts.

“You guys know it’s way more comfortable on the bed, right?”

Isaac’s eyes fly to Scott’s face, and he gasps. Scott’s face is painfully open, the scents of desire and lust rolling off of him in palpable waves. His pupils are blown so wide that the only reason Isaac knows his eyes have shifted to yellow is because they’re glowing, faint gold ringing the black. And then that black-gold gaze is turned on Isaac, and the blond feels himself nodding before he’s even aware of what he’s doing. The next thing he knows, Scott’s wrapped him in strong arms and is practically throwing Isaac onto the bed beside Stiles with an almost-feral snarl, lunging into Isaac’s lap before the blond can do so much as blink. In the next second, Scott’s claws are out and he’s ripped both their clothes off of their bodies and has latched himself onto one of Isaac’s nipples, teasing the hardening nub with his tongue before biting down savagely.

Isaac bucks up into Scott with a cry, can feel how hard his boyfriend is above him, and groans at both Scott’s ministrations—he’s moved on to the other nipple—and at the sight of Jackson sinking his lips back over Stiles’ erection. However, it’s what he sees next that drives him near-insane with lust.

“Scott,” he intones, pulling Scott’s face up from where the brunet had been busy kissing his way down the muscles of Isaac’s chest and abdomen and forcing it to the side, “look at that.”

Beside them, Jackson has taken Stiles as far down as he possibly can, face nestled in the hair at Stiles’ base. What made Isaac force Scott to stop, though, is the way Jackson’s throat is visibly stretching around Stiles’ cock as he bobs up and down, the bulging giving a clear marker for where Stiles’ cock is inside of Jackson. Scott takes in an audible breath above Isaac, whispering something that sounds distinctly like “holy fucking shit.” Isaac can’t help himself: he reaches forward to feel Jackson’s neck. He knows Jackson senses him coming; the blond doesn’t stop when Isaac’s fingers come to rest on the milky expanse of skin, stroking Stiles length as it passes the point of contact.

The added pressure, it seems, is all Stiles needs, because he’s grinding out a warning “Jacks, baby, I’m gonna cum soon” but Jackson has pulled off and fired back “want you to last longer when you fuck me” before stubbornly sealing his lips around the brunet again, swallowing when Stiles screams the blond’s name. Isaac can feel Stiles’ cock pulsing directly into Jackson’s throat.

Isaac turns to Scott as the other two catch their breath, feeling like he’s swimming through fog. His eyes feel like they’re on fire.

“I need you inside me, Scott. Right fucking now.”

Scott growls in response, and speaks without looking away from Isaac.

“Jackson, where do you keep your lube?”

Jackson, for his part, is still suckling at Stiles’ softened member, milking the last of his boyfriend’s seed from him. Stiles twitches every now and then from what Isaac can only assume is overstimulation, but the brunet makes no move to stop his boyfriend’s actions. Without missing a beat, Jackson flings an arm out and rummages around the bedside table, tossing a not-so-small bottle overhand to Scott. Scott snags it out of the air, looks at it, and looks back down at Isaac. The smile that crawls across his boyfriend’s face has Isaac wanting to both wring his neck and quake in anticipation: he knows that look.

Scott’s not going to make this easy on Isaac. The blond opens his mouth to protest.

“Scott, don’t you dar—” but the rest comes out a garbled moan because Scott chooses that moment so sink down Isaac’s body and lift the taller beta’s legs, licking a wet stripe down from the tip of Isaac’s dick all the way down into the cleft of his ass before tonguing lightly at the blond’s puckered entrance. That’s not fucking fair, Isaac thinks to himself, a full-body shudder going through him when Scott starts licking and nipping at his exposed hole, each swipe of the brunet’s tongue a swath of heat and pleasure and tingling nerve endings. Now that Scott’s mouth is otherwise engaged, Isaac’s cock starts leaking a copious volume of precum, a line of it oozing from his cockhead to his abs and pooling in their valleys.

There’s a moan from beside them, and Isaac looks over to see that Stiles has Jackson in the same position that Scott is currently holding Isaac, tongue-fucking the shuddering blond beneath him. Jackson is alternating between growling and mewling whenever Stiles’ tongue laps at his hole, and Isaac can hear himself starting to copy the sounds when Scott stiffens his tongue and pushes at the ring of muscle at Isaac’s entrance. When his tongue slips inside, Isaac actually _whimpers_ , stars crossing his vision. He reaches for himself to try and provide some sort of relief from the pressure, but Scott reaches forward and smacks his hand away. Isaac does the only thing he can do: he begs, not even caring that Stiles and Jackson can hear him.

“Please Scott, please baby, need you inside me, need you to fuck me, _please_ fuck me.”

Scott just continues his relentless oral assault on Isaac’s ass, and Isaac could almost swear that—for the briefest of seconds—Scott and Stiles trade smirks. If he were more coherent, Isaac would’ve felt affronted at this, but in his current state all he can do is keep up the litany of desperate words that fall from his lips between other incoherent noises.

“ _Please_ , Scott, please—ah!—please, come on, _please_ , I _need you_ , I _need you inside of me_ , _I need you to fill me up_ , _please_ Scott.”

Beside him, he can make out Jackson doing the same thing, though the other blond’s version of ‘begging’ involves more threats and swearing than Isaac’s does.

When Scott finally lifts a lube-coated finger—and when the hell had the sneaky bastard done that?—and pushes past Isaac’s first ring of muscle, the feeling of Scott’s digit inside of him makes Isaac gasp. It makes the edges of the pressure that’d been building up inside of him wear away, but he still wants—still _needs_ —more. His hands reach back for Scott where the brunet still has his tongue lapping at Isaac around his own finger, and Isaac grabs fistfuls of short brown hair and pulls Scott’s mouth up to his, tasting himself on Scott’s lips. When Scott starts thrusting his digit in and out of Isaac’s ass, creating the most delicious friction that has Isaac grinding down onto Scott’s hand, the brunet swallows Isaac’s gasp with a smile.

“You like that, baby?” he whispers, the majority of the sound being swallowed into Isaac’s lungs.

All the blond can do in response is moan as he feels a second finger teasing his rim before dipping inside. There’s a slight burn as his muscles adjust, but it’s gone the second Scott crooks his fingers _just so_ in the way he knows drives Isaac wild and starts thrusting them into Isaac’s ass with abandon. Which is to say, Scott starts stimulating Isaac’s prostate to the point that Isaac’s legs lock up and he can’t even breathe enough to scream because _holy shit how does anything feel this good_. He barely gets out a “Scott, _fuck_ , I’m g-gonna—” before he’s at the precipice, fingers scrabbling desperately at the sheets as he’s tipping over the edge into sweet oblivion—

And there’s Scott’s hand again, clamping down on the base of Isaac’s cock so hard the blond is sure it will leave a bruise, the brunet’s fingers stilling inside of him.

Isaac knows he should be pissed—should be angry enough to take off his boyfriend’s fucking _head_ —but he’s so strung out that all he can do is whimper pitifully as he pants like he just ran a marathon, rutting onto Scott’s fingers as his hands come up to Scott’s face in a placating gesture. Despite his efforts, Isaac feels the shorter beta deliberately avoiding his prostate around his writhing.

“N-no!” Isaac managed to croak out between shuddered breaths, knowing he sounds completely _wrecked_ but unable to care. He _wants_ , he _needs_ , he _wants Scott_ , _needs_ to feel Scott inside of him, needs Scott like he needs air, needs _some_ thing— _any_ thing—that Scott will give him; he just _needs Scott_. “No! Please!” He grabs onto the hair at the base of Scott’s neck and tugs in frustration, but that only gets a chuckle out of his boyfriend.

“It’s okay, baby,” Scott’s whispering in his ear, “it’s alright, I’m gonna take such good care of you, but you need to slow down alright? This isn’t a race. And besides,” his head tilts to the side, in the direction of where Stiles and Jackson are tangled together, “you need to see this.”

Isaac—still panting and feeling as if he’s going to fucking _explode_ if Scott doesn’t _fucking start moving his fingers again_ —flops his head over until he can see what the other couple is doing . And he promptly decides that Scott must have a sadistic streak buried in him somewhere because the sight that greets him is _not_  conducive to Isaac ‘calming down.’

Stiles has Jackson’s legs wrapped around him as he slowly slides himself into the blond, his length disappearing inch by inch into the other teen. Isaac can’t help wondering how the hell Stiles is hard again already, but the thought flies from his mind when Jackson hooks his heels being the curve of Stiles’ ass and pulls the last few inches of the brunet into himself with a satisfied grunt. Stiles somehow manages to moan and chuckle at the same time.

“Impatient, are we?”

“Need you,” Jackson growls, his eyes flashing blue as he pants, “all of you, deep inside of me.”

Stiles rotates his hips, eliciting another growl from Jackson as the blond throws his head back. His leg muscles tense, pulling Stiles further into him as the brunet continues his ministrations.

“Oh yeah, baby?” Stiles whispers audibly, hands running over Jackson’s stomach, chest, arms—everything but the blond’s throbbing erection—before he starts to pull back slowly, his cock slowly reappearing.

“You sure about that?” Stiles smirks before slamming himself back into Jackson, his entire length vanishing into the blond in one swift motion before being pulled out and pounded back in again. Perhaps it’s way Jackson is lifting his hips to meet Stiles’ thrusts, or perhaps it’s the absolutely _wanton_ noises Jackson is making, but Isaac is suddenly aware of one fact: he has never been so turned on his life.

Scott chooses that moment to insert a third finger in Isaac’s ass, assaulting his prostate with the digits. Isaac eyes slam shut as he simultaneously hisses at the burn and cries out at the pleasure, the two mixing until he’s no longer sure where the sensations begin and he ends. And just when he thinks he can’t take anymore—when he’s so fucking strung out that his hand is shaking from where it’s tangled itself in his hair, pulling until it hurts in an attempt to keep himself grounded—Scott’s fingers slip out of him, and the whine that comes out of his throat is so _needy_ that he blushes but can’t bring himself to stop. He feels so _empty_ and _wrong_ without Scott there inside of him that it’s a whole new kind of unbearable that he doesn’t know how much longer he can stand—

And then he feels Scott’s cockhead pushing inside of him, driving away the empty feeling to replace it with a warmth and _fullness_ that he’s been craving all night. Isaac managed to croak out an “oh my fuck— _Scott_! Oh _fuck_!” before dissolving into a mass of _heat_ and _fuck_ and _full_ that can do nothing but make disjointed, incomprehensible noises. He can _feel_ every inch of Scott as the other beta slips and slides into him, can feel every fucking vein along the length tugging at his insides; can feel it _pulsing_ inside of him to Scott’s elevated heartbeat. It’s so intense that when Scott hits Isaac’s prostate, Isaac _screams_ , feeling like there’s no room left for air because there's left nothing inside of him but _Scott Scott Scott_.

“Open your eyes, Isaac.”

The words snap Isaac from his daze, and his eyes wring themselves open. Scott’s golden eyes greet him, and Isaac feels his own heat yellow in response.  The look on his boyfriend’s face is indescribable, but the only word that Isaac can think of that comes anywhere close is ‘ _mine_.’ He feels Scott’s pelvis make contact with his ass, and the knowledge that Scott is fully seated inside of him almost makes Isaac come on the spot; only the fact that Scott seems to have memorized exactly how Isaac tenses and breathes right before he’s about to explode, stilling himself completely— _again_ —keeps the blond from falling over the edge. Isaac can’t take this kind of torture and reaches down to palm his dick, but Scott grabs his wrist and pins it at his side, smiling impishly.

“Nuh-uh, baby. _Not yet_.”

“Scott, please, just _move_ , _please_ , you don’t even have to touch me but _please_ , I need _something_ , _please_ , please _just fuck me_.”

Scott’s grin turns decidedly devilish.

“You mean something like that?” he asks, gesturing beside them.

Stiles is slamming into Jackson with abandon, his entire length sliding in and out of the blond wrapped around him. Jackson has managed to get his arms around Stiles’ neck and pulled the brunet down to his level. Every now and then, Stiles will pull out completely—seemingly by accident—causing Jackson to make the most deliciously _shattered_ sound until Stiles simply pushes forward without guiding himself, sliding home an instant later. But the _words_ practically pouring from Jackson’s mouth: the _words_ are so _lewd_ that they send shocks straight to Isaac’s weeping cock.

“Fuck yeah, babe, fucking fill me up—oh shit, _fuck_ , yeah, fucking right there—fucking _pound_ me, _own_ me, _make me your bitch_ —”

Isaac can only stare, air trapped in his lungs, and now he has to grab the base of his cock to keep himself from cumming because _holy shit how are words this hot_ and since when has _Jackson fucking Whittemore_ been able to affect him like this? He hears Scott’s breathing hitch above him as well, the brunets cock twitching inside the blond. Isaac clamps himself down teasingly, eliciting another ragged breath from his boyfriend. Jackson, meanwhile, is seemingly ignorant of the effect his words are having on Isaac and Scott—or, more likely, Isaac thinks to himself, he just doesn’t care— and he keeps up the stream of filth.

“Want you to fill me with your seed, want to feel it in me, filling me until I can’t hold anymore, until I’m about to fucking burst, until my ass is fucking _knocked up with your babies_ —”

That seems to be the tipping point for Stiles, because he cries out as his whole body spasms with one final thrust into Jackson, biting down on the blond’s neck until the scent of blood reaches the betas beside him.  Isaac knows his eyes are yellow—can feel the heat behind them again—and  he feels Scott’s claws digging into his hips where the brunet is holding him in a bruising grip. When Stiles leans up to whisper in Jackson’s ear—the words “our children would be beautiful” barely audible even with Isaac’s werewolf hearing, and he suddenly feels almost like an intruder on such a tender moment—Isaac can see the skin already knitting back together.

However, when Stiles starts to pull his softening member out of Jackson, the blond whimpers and tries to pull the brunet back inside himself with his legs.

“No,” he mumbles brokenly, hands scrabbling desperately over Stiles’ back, “don’t want to lose any of you.”

Stiles sits up and offers the werewolf beneath him a devilish grin and a wink.

“Then why don’t you find something else to plug yourself up, babe, because I’m about to—ah!” Stiles swears as his now-flaccid cock slips out of Jackson of its own accord, pain flashing across his face for an instant before his shit-eating grin is back and he’s continuing.

“Find something else to plug yourself up, babe, because I sure as shit can’t do it right now.”

The look on Jackson’s face is befitting of only a single word, Isaac decides: he’s thunderstruck.

“You mean...?” the blond whispers in a hushed tone, as if he’s afraid that Stiles’ words will change if he’s too loud. His eyes are wide as his hand comes up to cup Stiles’ sweat-soaked face, thumb brushing over one of the brunet’s prominent cheekbones.

Stiles nods, his grin widening and eyes sparkling in the dim moonlight.

“Fuck yeah, Jacks. Hell-fucking-yes, it’s okay. That is, of course,” Stiles turns his head, his eyes traveling over Isaac and Scott’s entwined bodies, “so long as they’re okay with it.”

Isaac suddenly feels like there’s not enough air and _holy shit are they saying what he thinks they’re saying_? He feels as much as hears Scott’s answering moan, the sound accompanied by another twitch against Isaac’s prostate that has him moaning back in response, hips canting to try and get more friction. He can feel himself nodding feverishly as his eyes close again, hardly aware of the motion through the blanket of pleasure that’s descended over him because Scott is _moving_ again—and even if it’s only little, involuntary thrusts, it’s Scott and fuck he _needs_ Scott _right now_ or else he’ll fucking _die_.

There’s no real warning, only a keening sound from Jackson and a rustle of the sheets, and then Isaac feels something wet brushing against the tip of his cock. His eyes are flung open, expecting to see Scott palming him or doing some sort of werewolf acrobatics to lick at him while fucking him. Instead, the sight of Jackson greets him as the other blond takes Isaac’s entire length inside of himself in one, seamless motion.

Isaac knows he screams incoherently as a heat so intense it feels like an open flame envelops him. Jackson is _so fucking tight_ even after Stiles pounded his hole open—which, some barely-there part of his mind thinks rationally, explains Stiles’ look of pain when he’d pulled out—that Isaac is sure his dick is going to lose circulation and fall off.

Of course, Scott chooses that moment to pull himself almost completely out of Isaac before slamming his hips forward, his balls slapping Isaac’s ass at the ferocity of the motion. Fuck seeing stars, Isaac sees fucking _galaxies_ as Scott assaults his prostate and drives Isaac’s cock further into Jackson’s slick warmth in the same motion, making both blonds growl and whimper at the same time. Jackson lifts himself off of Isaac until only Isaac’s swollen cockhead is still inside of him, then drops back down, timing his fall with Scott’s next thrust. Isaac thrashes on the bed, too many sensations—Scott’s cock on his prostate, Jackson’s ass wrapped around his cock, Stiles’ cum sloshing around Jackson’s ass and leaking out as Jackson rides him— _too fucking many_ for his mind to try and make sense of them. He’s beyond the point of caring about or even trying to understand what’s happening to him or around him, all he knows is heat, toe-curling pleasure, and _fuck_.

Jackson’s hand on his own breaks through some part of the haze, and why is Jackson pulling on his wrist? The shorter blond places Isaac’s open palm on his rippling abdomen—the muscles clenching and unclenching with exertion and with each of Jackson’s labored breaths—before bringing it down until Isaac’s fingers are splayed just below Jackson’s belly button.

“There,” Jackson says, his eyes glowing blue in the wan light, staring into Isaac’s own naturally-blue orbs with a strange intensity, “you’re there. Can _feel_ you. _Right there_.”

Isaac’s eyes widen—heat so intense building behind them that he thinks they must be on fire—and he feels his hand press into Jackson’s abdomen as his other hand grips the shorter teen’s hair, hauling the other beta forward into a soul-searing kiss. Isaac dimly acknowledges the sound of both Scott and Stiles moaning, but he’s more acutely aware of the way Jackson’s tongue is writhing in his mouth like it’s possessed, like Jackson is trying to fuck Isaac’s mouth the way Isaac is fucking Jackson’s ass. Isaac hums into the kiss, trying to wind its way around Jackson’s, but the other blond is having none of that as he continues plundering Isaac’s mouth. Jackson growls something into the kiss, and Isaac has to pull on the short blond hairs in his hand—which gets him an appreciative hiss—to get Jackson to pull back and repeat himself.

“Want,” Jackson whimpers, “fuck, _please_ , want you, I need,” the blond trails off, voice wavering as he looks back at Scott, “I need you. I fucking _need you both_.”

Isaac can’t see Jackson’s face when the blond lets the words tumble past his lips in a rush. However, he _can_ see the way Jackson’s ears burn red as the words come out in a rush, can see the way Scott’s eyes practically _burn_ ; can see Stiles’ whole body jerk in his peripheral vision.

Instead of pulling out right away, Scott makes sure to punish Isaac’s prostate for a few powerful thrusts before slowly sliding himself out of Isaac, and Isaac whines at the feeling of _emptiness_. The next moment, though, he feels Scott’s cockhead pressed against the spot where his length enters Jackson, and for a moment he almost panics because _how the fuck are they both going to fit_. But then Scott slips his glans inside, and Isaac’s world goes white because if he thought Jackson was tight before _holy shit_ it is _nothing_ compared to the vise-like grip on his cock right now. Jackson turns back around to face Isaac, and there are tears running down his face as he murmurs “yes, yes, _fuck_ , _yes_ ,” to himself over and over again, almost like a prayer. The shorter blond grabs Isaac’s face and hauls him into another kiss, Jackson’s words—“so full, fuck yes _so fucking full_ , fucking _rearrange my insides_ ”—constantly falling from between their joined lips as Scott slips himself in inch by inch.

Isaac props himself on one arm, the other hand coming to wipe away tears on Jackson’s face. He pulls out of the kiss, resting his forehead against the other beta’s, blue eyes staring steadfastly into glowing blue, and lets his own words bubble to the surface.

“We got you, Jackson, it’s okay, we got you, gonna be so good for you Jackson...”

When Isaac feels Scott’s balls brush against his own and he swallows Jackson’s wanton moan, he knows Scott is completely sheathed alongside the blond between them. He can feel Scott _throbbing_ against his own cock, and hears Scott mimicking his words to Jackson, the brown-eyed beta’s hand running up and down Jackson’s back in soothing motions. Jackson’s moans and words eventually taper off before he glares down at Isaac and growls at the two of them, gaze never leaving Isaac’s face.

“McCall, Lahey, I swear to god if you don’t start moving soon I’m going to fucking— _oh my fuck_.”

Jackson’s tirade is cut off before it gains any momentum by Scott giving Isaac a positively _evil_ smile over Jackson’s shoulder before nodding, the two of them pulling out several inches and ramming their cocks back into the blond in perfect sync. The sound Jackson makes can barely be described as human, and from beside the three of them Isaac can hear Stiles’ heartbeat speeding up as the words “holy fuck, that’s _hot_ ” spill from between the brunet’s lips. And when Scott reaches an arm out to his best friend and pulls the other teen into a kiss as he continues rutting into Jackson’s ass alongside Isaac, Isaac feels his own cock pulse at the sight because the sight of Scott kissing Stiles should _not be that hot, damn it._

Isaac is so distracted by the sight that he loses his rhythm with Scott, their lengths now alternating between sliding in and out instead of moving as one cohesive unit. Jackson’s entire body goes as tense as a bow and he arches his back, pulling his face away from Isaac’s and screaming obscenities through gritted teeth. Isaac stills himself immediately, afraid that they’ve done something wrong and have maybe hurt Jackson, and he feels Scott doing the same as the two brunets hastily separate their lips with a loud pop. Concern and worry waft off of the three of them as Jackson pants brokenly before he growls, “I didn’t say to fucking _stop_.”

Jackson pulls Isaac to himself bodily, crashing their lips together so hard their teeth clack and biting Isaac’s bottom lip so hard he draws blood. It’s all the encouragement Isaac needs as he starts thrusting into Jackson with abandon, feeling Scott purposefully keep their thrusts slightly out of sync. He hears a moan as Scott and Stiles lick into each other’s mouth again, both of them making obscene noises. He tries to focus on the feeling of Jackson wrapped around him, Scott’s cock pressing into his own, and Jackson’s lips on his, but he’s distracted by another sensation—one that he’d noticed the moment he was inside Jackson but had failed to really quantify until that very moment.

Stiles.

Or, to be more precise, Stiles cum.

Isaac could feel it churning deep inside Jackson, slip-sliding between his and Scott’s cocks, coating them as their combined efforts forced it further inside the blond between them. He gasped into the kiss he was sharing with Jackson, grabbing at the short blond hair again and yanking backward to lean in towards Jackson’s ear and whispering as huskily as he could manage, every few words accentuated by one of his thrusts.

“Can you feel it, Jackson? Can you feel me and Scott breeding your ass with your boyfriend’s seed?” Jackson groaned, eyes flashing even brighter for a moment. “Can you feel us pushing it deeper” a thrust, “and deeper” another thrust “into you?”

Isaac couldn’t seem to stop the words as they pour out of his mouth, seemingly of their own accord.

“Do you want us _all_ to knock you up? Fill you with _our_ seed—all three of us at once? I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you: to be _so full_ of our cum until you can’t stand it anymore? Is that what you want?”

Jackson fucking _purrs_ —how is that even possible for a werewolf?—at Isaac’s words, and gets out a “ _fuck me yes_ ” before smashing their lips back together, tongues clashing, the noises that are drawn out of their throats the mirror to the ones Stiles and Scott are making. They continue like that for what feels like forever—years, decades, _eons_ of pleasure and teeth and heat—before Isaac feels something poke him in the side of the face, and he glances to the side to see the impossible: Stiles is hard _again_.

Jackson, upon catching sight of this, immediately latches onto Stiles’ cockhead, and Isaac decides _why the hell not_ and seals his lips over Stiles’ shaft, tonguing up and down the length. When Jackson moves down to the shaft, Isaac latches onto the head and licks into Stiles’ slit before running his tongue along the underside of the sensitive glans, sucking hard. The moans that Scott is swallowing take on a new, feverish pitch.

However, it’s when Isaac moves back down to Stiles’ shaft and his lips make contact with Jackson’s around it that he feels a kind of _spark_ ignite in his core and travel up and down his spine, raising gooseflesh in its wake. He and Jackson are basically kissing around Stiles’ cock, and it’s absolutely the hottest thing Isaac has ever done. Though he’s not sure how he didn’t explode the second Scott entered Jackson alongside him, Isaac can feel his orgasm building for the up-teenth time that night as _Stiles_ growls—and _oh man_ if Isaac were honest with himself Stiles’ growls are somehow a _major_ turn-on—and starts thrusting between the blonds’ joined mouths, breaking the seal his lips and Scott’s have formed to pant above Isaac and Jackson as Scott murmurs words of encouragement to his best friend.

And it’s in that moment—with taste of Jackson's tongue tangling with his own around Stiles' cock on his lips, the feeling of the other blond's ass gripping his and Scott's cocks closer together until it almost feels like they're fucking _each other_ instead of Jackson, and the sight of Scott and Stiles' tongues leisurely stroking each other between moan and pants and soft words—Isaac feels so full of warmth and light and _trust_ : so full of _love_. This is _home_. This is _his pack_.

And with that bit of knowledge, Isaac is flung over the edge, screaming and coming so hard it feels like his entire body—his very _soul_ —is being sucked down out of his cock and flung into the volatile, disjointed, _perfect_ mixture that the four of them make.

Isaac comes so hard that his sight goes white and then black as he empties himself into Jackson, his seed mixing with Stiles’ and coating his and Scott’s lengths. He hears Stiles practically squeal—the noise high-pitched and _way_ too fucking pornographic to have come out of the human—as he follows Isaac, some of his release falling onto Isaac’s neck and chin. Just as Isaac’s vision returns to him, staring wide-eyed up at the dark, patterned ceiling, he hears Jackson howl and feels the other blond tighten impossibly around him—Isaac’s briefly thankful that he’s never been too overly-sensitive after coming—drawing Isaac’s eyes to Jackson’s face just as Jackson comes. The thick, white ropes of Jackson’s release practically _fly_ from the blond’s cock and hit the headboard above Isaac’s head, then Isaac’s neck, and the rest lands in a pool on Isaac’s stomach. Scott follows a split-second later, a matching howl ripping the air as Isaac feels his boyfriend’s cock spew its contents into Jackson’s over-fucked ass and mix it with Isaac’s and Stiles’ cum with a few final, jerky thrusts.

No one says anything. Scott and Stiles are panting into each other’s mouths, Isaac is sprawled bonelessly on the bed, and Jackson is panting and grunting softly as Isaac feels his and Scott’s cocks softening inside of the blond between them. Never one to be able to keep quiet for long, it’s Stiles who breaks the silence.

“Wow,” he breathes, “that was… that was fucking amazing. I am so glad I finally agreed to that.”

Isaac’s eyes swivel to focus on Stiles, and he barks “What?” at the same moment that Scott asks “Agreed?” Stiles smirks.

“Well, you see,” he explains between panting breaths, “Jackson’s wanted to do that forever, but I wasn’t sure. Not until I saw you two, well, y’know…”

Isaac feels his cheeks heat up and hears Scott sputter as Stiles cackles. Isaac’s about to say something when Jackson’s soft voice shuts them all up.

“What?” Scott asks, none of them able to hear what the blond was trying to say.

“I said,” Jackson repeats, “if you don’t get the fuck off of me now, I’m going to pee all over Isaac. I really don’t think you’d like me doing that.”

The three of them snort with laughter, and Isaac and Scott both gently pull out of Jackson, the blond hobbling bow-legged to the en-suite bathroom. Scott, Isaac, and Stiles, meanwhile, take their time licking each other clean—mostly Scott and Stiles licking Isaac clean, though Isaac did suckle a few remaining drops out of Stiles’ softened member, eliciting a hiss from the brunet as Isaac’s tongue swiped over his over-sensitive flesh. By the time Jackson returns, Scott and Stiles have laid down on Jackson’s queen-size bed, and Scott and Isaac are cuddled together, kissing each other lazily.

“They’re scenting,” Isaac hears Stiles explain to Jackson as the blond climbs back into his own bed. “Apparently they’re mixing the bits of our scent that they got with their own? I don’t know. Werewolf stuff.”

Isaac sees Jackson nod, wincing slightly as he crawls over to Stiles’ side and lays down.

“Hey,” the curly-haired beta calls to other blond, pulling his lips away from Scotts as concern wells up in his belly, “are you okay, Jackson?”

Jackson looks up from his place in his boyfriend’s arms, apparently startled if his body language is anything to go by, and a quick glance to the side tells Isaac that his concern is mirrored on Scott’s face.

“I—” Jackson starts, but Scott cuts him off.

“Were we too rough?”

“If you would let me speak,” Jackson bites out, though his words lack any real heat, “you would know that I’m just sore, but nothing I can’t handle. I’ll heal. And besides,” a grin stretches its way across his face, “it was totally worth it. Now get over here, both of you.”

Isaac doesn’t need to be told twice as he and Scott unwrap themselves from each other and move over to where Stiles and Jackson are twined together, wrapping themselves around the other couple and each other. For a few moments, the only sounds that can be heard are their own breathing and heartbeats. This time, though. it’s Scott who breaks the silence.

“So, is this,” he pauses, a look of concentration decorating his features as his eyes focus on something far away only he can see, “is this going to become a thing?”

Isaac exchanges a look with Stiles and Jackson, sees the other couple exchange a barely-there smile before Stiles’ face splits in a wide grin. Isaac feels a matching grin spread across his lips and a warmth swell in his heart before he grabs Scott, pulling him down into a quick kiss and snuggling into the sounds and scents of the three other teens around him.

“Yeah, Scott, I think it might.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> OH LOOK! Some fluff creeped into the ending, there. Oops.
> 
> Comments—especially constructive criticism—are always appreciated, but in no way required. 
> 
> (Also I'm going to make an effort to respond to those of you who do take the time to comment because you guys are my heroes, whoever you end up being)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
